Helping Paw Of A Cat!
by DayDreamerKitty
Summary: One day A cat follows Amu everywhere she goes,Amu doesnt know why. then the cat makes her meet someone called Ikuto and they hate each other? What will the cat do now? Will it be able to make Ikuto and Amu Love each other or not?
1. Meeting The Cat!

Kitty: New story .

Amu: WTH FINISH YOUR OTHERS BEFORE YOU START A NEW ONE.

Kitty: No..

Amu: Hmph whatever I don't care.

Everyone: -.-''

Kitty: Hahaha anyway Enjoy~~ I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

"Himamori Amu" Nikaidou Called.

"Its Hinamori, sensei" Amu said calmly and coolly.

And the class started to whisper how Cool&Spicy Amu was and about the teacher saying the name wrong.

"Waa, Amu is just so.." a girl said

"Cool.." the second said  
"And.." the fist said again

"Spicy" the third finished.

"BE QUIET CLASS" Another teacher shouted which made everyone look at her.

Everyone shout up.

Nikaidou laughed nervously.

"Anyway, Himamori Amu you still have to finish-"

"I know sensei, and its HINAMORI-"

"BE QUIET" The teacher yelled at Amu.

Nikaidou sighed.

Amu sighed and started to walk out of class. " I guess I'll be doing the thing you want me to do."

"How the hell, Am I suppose to do this shit" Amu said in a low voice.

Amu sighed again walking out of the door.

"Sooooo, where do I start" Amu said and started to walk in a different direction from where she wanted to go.

"Meow" A cat Meowed at her.

Amu looked at it.

It was a tabby cat and its colour is brown and grayish with black strips and its paws are white. It looked really soft that it makes you want to touch and stroke it all day long.

"Meow" it said again sitting at front of her.

Amu looked left, right and behind her no one was here.

She looked at the cat.

"Meow" It meowed the third time.

"CUTE" Amu said then hugged it tight.

"MEOW-"

"Oops sorry" Amu said then let go of it.

It hissed at her and scratched her.

Amu smiled. "Guess I deserved that" She said.

"Meowww~~"

Amu stared at it.

'Does this thing understand me?' Amu thought.

Amu got up and sighed and started to walk again.

The cat followed.

After a long walk Amu turned around to face the cat.

"Oii kitty, Stop following me" Amu said annoyed.

The cat didn't say anything. Amu sighed.

And continued to walk.

Every few minutes Amu would look left and right.

"AHHHHHHH WHERE SHOULD I START LOOKING?" Amu shouted Everyone looked at her but she didn't care then they looked at the cat who was still following her.

The they started to whisper.

Amu glared at them.

But then continued to walk with the cat still behind her.

Amu sighed then closed her eyes.

'This is stupid' She thought.

When she opened her eyes again she saw a guy with Midnight blue hair lean on a wall.

'Looks like his waiting for someone' Amu thought then started to continue walking.

Then the cat ran at front of her causing her to stop.

"Huh whats wrong" Amu said talking to the cat people must be thinking she weird but she didn't care and the cat afced the Midnight Blue hair Amu looked.

"Meoooow~~" the cat meowed going behind Amu and pushing her to him.

"HEY" Amus shouted. "What do you think your doing." She said walking to were the cat was pushing her.

Before she knew it she was at front of the guy and he looked at her then smirked.

* * *

Kitty: sorry its short but if I made it any longer it would affect the next chapter lol.

Amu: Short..

Rima: Boring..

Utau: And..

Kitty: Gay.

Amu&Utau&Rima: O.O

Kitty: anyway review please and thank you Sera (Sechuri Sera) for accompanying me on Msn. Don't forget to R.E.V.I.E.W thx.


	2. Figuring Out A Name For The Cat!

**K**_itty_: Chapter **2** yaaay I hope its long **O-o**? lol **xD**.

**S**_era_: IT BETTER BE.

**K**_itty_: Waa scary sera **–puts paws on my cat ears- **LOL **xD**.

**S**_era_: Are you a cat girl?

**K**_itty_: **-smirks-** on with the story **-nods-**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

* * *

Amu looked at the guy who was smirking at her which kinda made her annoyed.

"What you smirking at Freak" Amu said in her "Cool&Spicy" Tone.

"Nothin Much, Ugly" He said still having his smirk on.

The cat who was watching them had a shocked face on somehow.

"Meooooooow~~" It meowed and looked cute when they both looked at it.

"Some dumb cat you have..." He said which made Amu angry and the so-called-dumb-cat mad.

"First of all, that is not my Cat" Amu said making the cat sad and about to cry.

"Second of all, You're the dumb one here not The cat, Freak" Amu said annoyed.

The cat looked at Amu then Ikuto Amu then Ikuto over and over again watching them argue.

The cat sighed.

"MEOW" It meow loud and angry.

They both looked at it.

"Hey look _your _cat is angry" He said smirking.

Amu glared at him then sighed.

She picked it up making the cat shocked.

"So what if it is my cat?" She asked him.

"Nothing, Really. You'll just be a liar for saying it isn't yours"

"Then it is Now" Amu said and walked away with the cat in her arms.

When they were out if sight from him seeing them she let the cat down.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep a cat" Amu said the cat meowed cutely.

"But what should I call you" Amu wondered.

The cat sat down and stared at her.

Amu sighed and looked at the cat.

"Hmm, How about Ai?" She said the cat blankly stared at her.

"Ok..maybe not." She sighed and knew this was gunna be long.

"Akiko?"

"Sakura?"

"Wanabe?"

"Spice Girls?" She said The cat looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Hahaha, ok ok nod if you're a girl" She said the cat nodded like a guy hitting its head on the wall.

Amu just stared and started to laugh.

"Ok then. Umm, How about…."

"Amaya?" The cat shook it's head.

"Umm, Haruka?" the Cat stared bored.

Amu sighed again." Fine, Gaaaaah"

"Hotaru"

"Mai"

"Mami??"

"Rin."

"Yumi????" The Cat sighed

"EVIL DUMB STUPID TABBY KITTY CAT??" Amu yelled making the cat shocked. Wow was the cat getting shocked a lot today.

"Hmm, I got one" Amu said making the cat look at her happily.

"…..SMART ASS CAT" She yelled the cat froze." I was only joking" Amu laughed making the cat sigh again.

"Soo..Hmm how about…Natsuki?????????" Amu looked at the cat who looked like was waiting for a good name.

"FINE YOU TELL ME." Amu yelled at it.

The cat nodded Amu looked in disbelief.

"Your actually gunna tell me?" Amu said the cat nodded and walked away Amu looked at it, it made a sign to follow so she did.

Then the cat stopped Amu looked at it and it pointed to a letter it was letter "N".

"So a name beginning with N?" Amu said the cat nodded.

Then the cat walked again.

And showed at her a letter "I".

"Second letter?" Amu asked the cat shook its head.

"middle?" The cat shook its head again.

"Last?" The cat nodded three times.

"So Fist Letter "N" and last "I"?" Amu asked wondering.

Then she saw the cat look around.

The pointed at "A".

Amu looked at it and thinking how smart this cat is.

"That is??" Amu asked like it would talk the cat stared at her the should "2".

"Two??" Amu said titling her head wondering." God this is so hard."

The cat sighed.

The pointed at "N" "2" "A" "2" "I" "1".

Amu stared.

" N two, A two I two??" Amu sighed once again.

Then it hit her.

"You mean two Ns Two As and One I???" Amu asked exicted and the cat nodded looking happy with sparkles in its eyes.

"Hmm" Amu said thinking.

The cat sighed then looked at her thinking she's so dumb.

Then th cat remembered it was missing a letter.

It tried to get Amu's attention but she was in like Dreamwland so the cat had to do what cats had to do.

The cat got its claws out and glared at Amu's leg and scratch it.

Amu yelped.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Amu yelled.

The cat looked at her sweetly then pointed to "M".

Amu stared at it confused then the cat pointed to "N" "A" "N" "A" "M" I"

"N.a.n.a.m.i?" Amu said the cat nodded then she put it all together.

"NANAMI??" Amu Shouted like she just figured out the hardest Quiz ever.

The cat sighed then somehow simled.

"Wooooo" Amu said happy." NANAMI!! AWESOME!!!"

Nanami looked at her thinking she was so out of character.

"Ok ok." Amu said claming down.

Nanami smiled at her.

"So you want to see your new home?" Amu said looking at it.

"Meoww~~" Nanami Meowed and nodded it head.

Amu smiled and picked it up.

"Okay then but when we get there,"Amu said" Your going to have a shower" The she started to walk Home holding the shocked Nanami on her hands and struggling to escape.

"Looks like you don't like baths" Amu said smirking.

The cat cried if one does cry.

"Nanami's Gunna have a bath, Nanami's Gunna have a Bath~~" Amu said singing.

Nanami Stared at her.

Amu stared back happy and smiling or was it an evil simle.

"Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooow~~~" Nanami Cried.

"Hehehehehehe~~" Amu smiled evilly.

'She's So Out Of Character' Nanami Thought.

* * *

**K**_itty_: The end. Tada.

**R**_andom _**P**_erson_: LOL I thought you meant that's it of the story haha xD.

**K**_itty_: I hope you liked it or I hope it was long? Or whatever hahha xD.

**R**_andom_ **G**_irl_: Yay.

**K**_itty_: Oh and we have a new button.

**K**_itty_ **B**_utton_: Hii!!

**K**_itty_: -shocked- OMG NO CHANGE YOUR NAME NOW.

**C**_at_ **B**_utton_: Fine. Anyway Review Thxx and Bye^^.


	3. Bath Time, Nanami!

**K**_itt_y: Yay BATH time for KITTY. Lol **xD**

**A**_m_u: what Your gunna have a bath now**?**

**K**_itt_y: AMU YOU PERVERT OF COURSE NOT.

**A**_m_u: B-but you-

**K**_itt_y: i mant NANAMI!! The Smart Ass kitty cat lol **xD**.

**A**_m_u: Oh...

**K**_itt_y: Anyway..

**I dont own Shugo Chara or its characters only Nanami!! Yay.**

* * *

"Nanami!! Its Bath Timeee!!" Amu called.

No answer.

"Nanamii??" Amu said looking around for her.

"Nanaaaaaammmiii!!! Come here NOW" She shouted.

"Meooow~~" It meowed somewhere.

"So you gunna play hide and seek, Hmm" Amu said. "Ok then" She smirked.

And saw a tail.

She smiled evilly then started to whistle walking to the Cat.

When she got closer she jumped on it and caught it making it yelp.

"Meooooooooooooooooow~~!!!" It cried.

"Hahaha, ok game over Bath Time" Amu said evilly.

"You know" She said stroking it and Nanami looked at her. "Bein' Evil is fun" She said looking at the Nanami, Nanami glared at her.

Amu laughed and went up stairs.

She went in the bathroom and locked it and let Nanmi go.

"You cant run away now" She said and let the water run.

Nanami went far away as possible from Amu.

Amu laughed and closed the water.

"Bath Time, Nanami!!!" She said.

Nanami sighed and went to her Amu picked her up and put her in.

"See it isn't that bad" Amu said wetting the cat then getting the shampoo Nanami stared at her.

"Meoow~~" Nanami smiled.

Amu smiled back and put the shampoo in her hands.

"Your gunna smell like strawberry" Amu laughed and started to put shampoo on the cat and then washed it away with nice and warm water.

When Nanami was out it was all Puffy and Fluffy Which made Amu laugh it glared at her.

"Waaah, I smell strawberry" Amu said." Ok am going to have a shower now, soo Out you goooooo." She said and took the cat out with the towel on it.

"Tomorrow we go shopping for a collar,Ok??" Amu said Nanami Nodded.

Amu let the warm water go over her and she felt relaxed.

'Uhh, I cant believe I took in a cat' he thought. 'And that dumb guy was so rude' She sighed and turned off the water got a towel and wrapped it around her.

"Nanami??" Amu said the cat came out in front of her with the towel still on it Amu laughed and took it off.

"Ok, go on down stairs" She said and it did.

'But, then again Nanami is really smart' She thought smiling to herself then git her pajama's out and got changed in them.

She went downstairs.

"You hungry?" Amu asked.

"Meoow~~!!" Nanami said.

"I wish you could talk it would be awesome" Amu said.

The cat smiled and Amu started to make food and get milk for both of them.

Then she give the cat milk.

"Sorry, I'll get you cat food tomorrow ok?" Amu said the cat nodded and licked the mild to drink it and Amu drank hers.

"Ahhh" Amu said finishing it off and looked at Nanami to see if she finished.

"Done??!!" Amu said the cat nodded Amu picked her up and went to her room and put Nanami on her bed.

" 'Kaaay" Amu said. " Tomorrow's Gunna be along day"

Nanami smiled and went to sleep and so did Amu.

* * *

**K**_itt_y: Done **\:** sorry it was boring I know

**N**_anam_i: Meoow

**A**_m_u: totally.

**K**_itt_y: **-Glares-**

**M**_eo_w **B**_utto_n: Meoow Review Please. **xD**

**K**_itt_y: sorry Sera its boring **xD**. Review anyway. **:D**


	4. Shopping And Nanami Acting Weird!

**K**_itt_y: Yesh Sera is updating Happy **xD.**

**B**_unn_y: Yesh I know I am.

**K**_itt_y: Bunny**/**Sera yaaaaaaaay **–Hugs Bunny-**

**B**_unn_y: **-Winks-** Hahaha Enjoy

**Kitty Doesn't Own Shugo Chara Or The Characters Only Nanami!~.**

* * *

"Meooow~~" Nanami Meowed licking Amu's Face

Amu turned over making the cat fall on the bed Nanami giggled.

"Meoow Meoow Meoooow" Nanami said looking at Amu.

"Urgh, Just a few more mintues" Amu said Nanami rubbed her head against Amu."Meow!!"

Amu sighed." Alright, Alright Am up" Amu said tired.

"What do you want?" Amu said Nanami Looked at her again like Amu was the dumbest person on earth Amu smiled and hugged Nanami.

"Am glad I have you" She said Nanami looked at her and smiled Amu smiled back.

"Ok Ok." Amu said." Let me get changed" She yawned.

Nanami nodded and went out of the room all the way downstairs.

"Smart Cat" She said smiling to herself and got some blue and white clothes out and got changed.

After Amu finished getting changed she went to the bathroom sorted her hair out put two blue with a bit of white X clips on the side of her hair.

She went out of the bathroom and downstairs.

Then she saw Nanami sat on the table Amu smiled and got milk and put it for her.

"Meoow~~" Nanami thanked her and drank the milk.

"Your welcome" Amu smiled and made some toast.

"So you ready?? Nanami??" Amu said looking at the cat Nanami nodded they both smiled and walked to the door.

"Stay close ok? Don't get lost" Amu said opening the door and walking out as well as Nanami.

A few minutes later they got there it was packed.

"So many People here." Amu said and Nanami nodded in agreement.

"Well, Better start shopping" Amu said looking At Nanami.

"Meoow~~" Nanami Meowed.

And they started to walk to a pet food shop Amu looked around to see which one Nanami would like but she was clueless.

"Meow" Nanami Meowed making Amu look at her Nanami pointed at a packet.

"You want that one?" Amu said Nanami nodded Amu took About 2 boxes of it then went to get cat treats and paid.

Amu sighed. "This is soo Heavy" Amu said.

Nanami looked at her.

"You know I want to buy stuff for myself too" Amu said.

Nanami Meowed and pointed to where we came from.

"Go back home??" Amu said Nanami meowed and nodded Amu sighed and agreed and went back home.

A few minutes later they were home.

"Ok, let me put the stuff then we go back to get my stuff and you toys, a collar and whatever you want" Amu said. Nanami nodded.

Amu put the food on where they are suppose to be and went back out of the door.

Another few minutes past and they were there again.

"We better not be doing this all the time.." Amu said sighing.

Then they went into a pet toy shop.

"So what do you want??" Amu said Nanami looked around a pointed at a few things Amu got them and paid for them again.

Thankfully it was only one bag of cat toys.

Then they started to walk again but suddenly Nanami stopped and looked at a collar it was Black with "Meow" Written on it which looked like diamonds but weren't.

"You want that one??" Amu said Nanami Nodded and they went in and bought it.

After they did Amu put the collar on Nanami it was Cute on her.

The both smiled but Amu's smiled disappeared when she heard a group of girl's "Kyaa"in on something or someone.

When Amu and Nanami Looked to see who it was it came out the Midnight blue hair guy.

'Argh, Its that Annoying guy again' Amu thought.

"Meow" Nanami Meowed and walked over there smirking knowing Amu would follow which worked Amu chased after her.

"Nanami" Amu whispered. "Come back" She knew Nanami could hear Amu got annoyed why is she even chasing the cat but again she ended up at front of the annoying smirk freak guy.

Amu sighed again looking at Nanami who was smirking at her Amu had a –Am so-going-to-kill-you-later face on Nanami gulped but worried about that later.

Then Nanami ran again behind Amu and pushed her to the guy Amu looked at him and he looked back they stared for a bit longer until Amu noticed that she was 2 inches away from The Blue haired guy.

Amu blushed Nanami Smirked.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa, What is she doing with Ikuto, how dare she" they screamed and whispered Amu caught one of them.

'So His name is Ikuto' AM thought still blushing and then snapped out of her thoughts moving away from The-so-called-Ikuto.

Amu glared at the cat and was about to walk away but something stopped her.

Ikuto hugged her waist and pulled her closer to him. Amu blushed more looking at the smirking cat Nanami.

"EHHHHHHH!!" They all "Eh"ed.

"No way" They all said was about to walk away but one said something.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She said. All three looked at her. Amu, Ikuto And Nanami. Nanami knew this was going to be interested.

"What if she is?" Ikuto said in the most Sexiest voice ever which Made Amu Blush A lot.

'Gawd was his voice that sexy??' Amu thought.

"If she I want you to kiss her..if she isn't then…we'll keep annoying you" Amu and Nanami stared at her.

'Am glad she knows that she's annoying..and..wait KISS??' Amu screamed in her head.

"You want me to kiss her?" He said The girl nodded.

"N-" Ikuto put his hand on her mouth.

"Sure" He said smirking The Cat chuckled.

"Reika, Come on were gunna be late" A girl said dragging the girl who dared them to kiss.

Reika sighed.

"I'll get you next time!!!, YOU HEAR MEE" She shouted they sighed.

"Let go of me" Amu said in her cool&spicy tone.

"Like I even wanted to touch you" He said and walked away.

"MEOOW" Nanami meowed angry.

'This is stupid how am I suppose to get them together??' Nanami thought.

Amu sighed and looked at Nanami or more like glared at her.

Still carrying the bag Amu and Nanami went back home.

Amu sighed again.

And put the toys in her room and then came back down stairs to talk to Nanami.

"Nanamiiiii!!!!" Amu said looking for her.

Nanami came out at front of her from nowhere.

"Meow??" It asked but meowing.

"That Ikuto guy is really rude" Amu said sighing. "But he was…"She paused."I don't know…."

Nanami looked at her.

"I felt all safe and protected when he hugged me" Amu said sighing." I want him to do it again….".

Nanami smiled at her glad that Amu loves him a bit but to bad Amu doesn't know that.

"Meoooooow~~" Nanami meowed feeling tired.

"Wanna go to sleep?" Am said picking The Cat up and going upstairs.

"Ok let me get changed" Amu said Nanami nodded and went under the covers Amu laughed and got her pajama's and changed in them.

"Night Nanami" Amu said getting under the covers.

"Meo…o..ow" Nanami said like a Zombie Cat.

Amu laughed and strated to think about Ikuto for some random reason and had a dream about him.

But instead of a normal dream she had a nightmare about him.

Amu woke up it was morning say 6 O'clock she saw Nanami still sleeping.

'Looks like she's having a nice dream' Amu thought and went downstairs.

When she got downstairs she started to think about her dream or more like nightmare.

Amu sighed then Nanami came running down stairs Amu smiled at her.

"Hungry??" Amu said Nanami.

She got the cat food and milk and put them in two bowls and gave it too Nanami and she made her self toast like always and milk.

"Today's just another normal day" Amu said Nanami didn't say anything.

"Nanami??" Amu said she didn't answer then she started to get worried.

"Nanami,..Nanami ….NANAMI" Amu shouted.

Nanami looked at her lazily.

"Answer when I talk to you" Amu said sighing in relief.

The cat titled her head.

"Whatever anyway today were going shopping again, 'Kay?" Amu said Nanami just nodded.

Amu started to think that Nanami was acting weird.

"Nanami Are you ok??" Nanami looked at her and jumped off the table and walked out of the door or more like waited at the door.

"You want to go out" Amu said The Cat stared at her Amu sighed and opened the door.

"Only for a little bit ok??" Amu said and the cat went out.

An hour later Nanami didn't come back Amu got worried and went out to look for her.

'Nanami' Amu thought.'I wish I didn't let you go'.

Then Amu ended up at the amusement park and saw the blue haired guy.

"Why do I see you everywhere I go?" Amu said standing next to him he looked at her surprised then smirked.

"Umm, Hey did you see Nanami?" Amu said worried.

"Nanami?" Ikuto said looking at front of him blankly.

"The Cat" Amu said.

"No"

"Oh…"

"What happened?? Did it run away?"He said smirking.

" I think.."

"You think?" He repeated and looked at Amu.

Amu didn't look back at him but started straight at front of her about to cry which made Ikuto worried.

"She was fine yesterday, But today..she..just" Amu said tears rolling down her eyes."She..just started acting …weird…" Amu finished And Ikuto hugged her close to him.

"Its ok she'll come back" He said not really good at comforting people.

Amu let her tears come out while Ikuto comforting her.

"Meoow~~" Nanami Meowed Amu turned around to see Nanami smiling.

Ikuto let go off Amu.

"Meoooooww~~~" It meowed again they both looked at it.

"N-Na-na-mi??" Amu said.

"Meoow!!" Nanami said Amu hugged her.

But when she was going to thank Ikuto he was already gone.

"Thank you, Ikuto" Amu said and Ikuto who was behind the tree heard it then went off.

"Let's go back home Nanami" Amu said Nanami nodded.

"And no shopping today cuz you made m worried." Amu said laughing happily.

"Meooooooooooow~~!!" Nanami Meowed Happily.

___________________

**K**_itt_y: Done finally woo yay. **xD**.

**N**_anam_i: Meow.

**I**_kut_o:…..thats Gay..

**K**_itt_y: I know..**-sighs-** anyway…

**M**_eo_w B_utto_n: Review please.

**K**_itt_y: Oh it Meow Button again **xD** cool anyway Review and Thx.


End file.
